


Тофет

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s07e22 Requiem (X-Files), F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Ничто не умирает окончательно. Даже последняя надежда.
Relationships: Marita Covarrubias/Alex Krycek
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Тофет

В следующий раз он не оставит ее на пороге смерти.

В следующий раз он прикончит её собственноручно и надёжно — чтоб уж наверняка. Голову оторвет. Душу вытряхнет. Своими руками задушит.

Марита, конечно, без труда и с определенным скепсисом читала все эти обещания, такие очевидные на угрюмом, осунувшемся лице, едва избавленном от тюремной растительности. Увидев Алекса после первого — уже совсем «вольного», в отеле, — душа, она разочарованно цокнула языком — совсем как местные женщины.

Пришла она сюда, учитывая, что её привез не консульский транспорт, замотанная в черные тряпки, и с виду — не отличишь. Зачем был весь маскарад, он так и не успел сообразить, потому что, сложив на убогую кровать какой-то сверток, Марита сняла с головы черную шаль.

Прекрасна, как воскресный день. Такой он её и помнил. Ох уж эти волнующие воспоминания!.. Скольких приятных мгновений в непроглядной тьме последних полутора лет они были причиной!

Алекс, конечно, тут же попробовал распустить руки. Идиот.

— Попробую пояснить тебе, что значит «дипломатическая неприкосновенность». — Прямо в солнечное сплетение упиралось прохладное даже в этой нестерпимой жаре дуло смит-и-вессона.

И что-то подсказывало с абсолютной точностью, что развитие событий может быть далеким от классического хэппи-энда.

Что ж, Марита по очкам пока явно выигрывала. Осталось примирительно поднять руки и отступить на полшага — больше не позволяло пространство этой конуры. Но — по сравнению с переполненной вонью, клопами, клещами и головорезами помойной ямой на задворках Сиди-Бу-Зида — весь отель казался ему довольно комфортабельным и удобным жильём.

Быть может он рассчитывал на чуть большую любезность со стороны Мариты, или — возможно! — большую осмотрительность, ведь он почти свободен и может скрыться в любой момент...

На это Марита пожала плечом и указала на дверь:

— Скатертью дорога. — По-русски.

Опять облажался.

Никуда он не денется.

Марита снисходительно усмехнулась, и он на это мысленно записал еще пару пунктов в длинный список «Что следует сделать со спецпредставителем Коваррубиас, как только она потеряет бдительность».

Пока, очевидно, она не собиралась праздновать его выход на свободу. Слава богу, хоть оружие спрятать догадалась.

— Будь готов к моему приезду. — Она кивнула на черный пластиковый пакет, который теперь представлял собой все его пожитки, и, прежде, чем Алекс успел произнести мешанину из проклятий и вопросов, какого хрена происходит, а то и что позабористее, продолжила: — Тебе стоило бы немного отдохнуть. Нам предстоит долгий путь.

Куда эта стерва его увезет?.. Ничто во внешнем виде или поведении Мариты Коваррубиас не показывало, что это будет увеселительный вояж. Скорее всего, его сдадут федералам — и поделом, досиживать остаток дней лучше в застенках цивилизованного государства, а не этой дыры на карте мира. Но тогда зачем такая секретность? Почему не ограничиться обыкновенным запросом выдачи?

Видимо, что-то из этого он спросил вслух. В ответ Марита отрицательно мотнула головой. То ли он был неправ в предположениях, то ли она пока не желала делиться планами на его дальнейшее существование.

— Нам предстоит выполнить одно... особое поручение.

Это «нам» как-то приободрило — и древний Карфаген за узким, насквозь пропыленным окном перестал казаться городом мертвых.

— Нам? — На лице проскользнуло то самое обреченное веселье, безрассудное и отчаянное.

На этот раз она улыбнулась в ответ, немного грустно.

— Не обольщайся, Алекс. Некоторые вещи очень... тяжело забываются.

Чего, чего ты ждешь, Коваррубиас? Уколов совести? Нет, кажется, не ждет — но выглядела она в достаточной мере разочарованной.

Детка, мы слишком давно не виделись.

***

Она явилась сразу после полуночи — он уже отчаялся её дождаться и, взбешенный, бросился к двери, как только Марита показалась в проёме. Но она, будто угадав манёвр, ускользнула в строну, и на пороге возник тот же громила, который вёз их на побережье в хлам убитой колымаге, которая видела еще Пророка. Углядев агрессивный жест, араб что-то гаркнул на благословенном наречии.

— Ла!* — успела остановить его Марита и жестом попросила остаться снаружи, притворив дверь.

Она убедилась, что окно надёжно закрыто и занавешено, вытолкнула Алекса на самый круг света довольно тусклой отельной лампы и рванула вверх края его новой рубашки — одежды свободного человека, слишком, правда, франтоватой для этого нетуристического района.

Только-только он успел обрадоваться и попытался притянуть Мариту к себе, приняв происходящее за вполне понятное приглашение, как она отбросила от себя его руки.

— Стой смирно. — Опять по-русски. Чего она боится? Что арабский терминатор поймёт, если она скажет, что скучала?..

— Стой и не шевелись.

Этот прекрасный язык далёкой родины предков просто создан, чтобы управлять. А в её устах — возбуждать. До жара в ладонях.

Она внимательно осматривала шею, руки, верхнюю часть торса Алекса Крайчека, иногда прикасалась пальцами — что она искала, вертя своей хорошенькой башкой с таким не к месту умным взглядом?

Марита быстро, без лирики ощупала суставы, культю и остановилась на сгибе правой руки — на этом, видимо, осмотр её удовлетворил.

А вот Алекс был не слишком доволен. Но спрашивать его никто ни о чем не собирался, в лицо прилетела скомканная рубашка и пожелание поскорей одеться.

Неужели не скучала?..

***

На медине в это время было уже немноголюдно, несмотря на то, что после заката начиналась настоящая светская жизнь. На сей раз араб-возница был за рулём тоже видавшего виды «ситроёна» с маркировкой такси, поэтому припозднившаяся парочка, которая уселась в его автомобиль по выходу из дешёвейшего отеля, не привлекла ничьего внимания.

Пыльная жара, напоённая дыханием поздних цветов, шумящего где-то за горизонтом залива, проносилась мимо окон такси, и голова кружилась от скорости или от вкуса, запаха, вида свободы.

Марита сочувственно смерила его взглядом. Ночь только начиналась.

Веера пальм сонно покачивались над обрывистым спуском в черную бездну — так, по крайней мере, казалось, пока глаза не привыкли к темноте. Но Марита уверенно, будто не в первый раз, шла вниз.

После яркого света фар темнота за этой стеной казалась кромешной, а ступеньки, выбитые в массиве скалы, — бесконечными. Почему-то нарастала тревога. Чем могло закончиться это путешествие?..

— Сюда.

Она все так же уверенно шагнула в сторону с тропинки, и, проклятье, он чуть не упал, попытавшись последовать вслед за ней: вокруг земля была утыкана маленькими, ниже колена, каменными стелами, довольно грубо сделанными. 

Марита привела его на кладбище, чтобы не возиться с утилизацией тела?

Соленый ветер и запах моря. Значит, оно совсем недалеко. Не проще ли его столкнуть с любой из скал, между которыми стоит древний город...

А еще Алекс пытался не отстать — в темноте Мариту в темном платье и платке легко было потерять из виду, и он постоянно хотел поймать её за руку, но не был уверен, не пристрелит ли она его — место-то вполне подходящее.

Спустя еще несколько шагов — или десятков шагов — оказались под сводами низкого... склепа? святилища? Вот здесь совсем бы не помешал свет, но если Марита желает темноты — хорошо, пусть будет так. В любом случае, они были на месте, и сейчас, сейчас он узнает, что она — они? И кто «они»? — задумали.

— Прости, Алекс, — она успела прошептать, совсем близко, губы почти задевали висок, и нужно было придумать, как разоруж...

— Прости.

Прозвучало гораздо тверже, будто отметались ненужные колебания. Вместе со словами под кожу предплечья с едва заметным треском вонзилась стальная игла, и мир, закружившись, сжался до малого — маритиных почти бесстрастных, почти ненавидящих глаз.

***

Время — неочевидная категория, и сколько его прошло, никто точно не посчитает. Алексу казалось, что несколько суток. С того момента, как вакцина вступила в реакцию, он периодически впадал в забытье — и слава богу. Глаза с подёрнутыми тёмными клочьями склерами, открывались и закрывались, не видя ничего; чёрное масло двигалось под кожей и жило своей жизнью, её последними мгновениями.

Марита не помнила, как это было с ней, наблюдать сейчас за Алексом было ужасно, и она содрогалась от мысли, что пережила примерно это же.

Очевидно, что вакцина стала работать лучше: значит, он не умрёт, и, если повезёт, не останется калекой. Если повезёт. Пока что он бредил в жару, мотая головой на прохладном песке тофета.

Если повезёт...

Зачем его здесь спрятали? Просто, как пряник: у него в теле вторично переработанный самый смертоносный яд. А у неё особое распоряжение секретаря ООН — уничтожить биологическое оружие, имеющее предположительно внеземное происхождение и несущее опасность Колонизации человечества. Беда оказалась в том, что это «оружие» страшно дорого одному высокому чину за океаном.

Ну ничего, Алекс, потерпи. Высокий чин, не расстающийся с сигаретой, тоже потерпит.

Теперь игра пойдет по другим правилам.

***

Расстояния тоже очень относительно исчислимы — это понимаешь, если смотришь на горизонт, а он становится выпуклым с такой небывалой скоростью, что не верится, что так быстро можно двигаться на чем-то рукотворном. Маленькая, покрытая океанами планета удалялась, сияние далекого Солнца и тьма разделились сплошной линией небытия, в которое на скорости, близкой к скорости света, уходил гигантский треугольный корабль, за считанные мгновения становясь точкой.

Чёрное масло покидало агонизирующее тело.

***

Они гуляли по длинной набережной, изредка поглядывая на тёмно-серую воду в граните. Город был глух ко всему, по-весеннему встревожен, и Алексу хотелось рассказать, как он выживал с её именем, и только воспоминания держали его на этом свете.

Да еще жажда мести.

Она гладила его по щеке и пыталась быть заботливой — насколько умела.

— Потерпи.

Почему он должен терпеть? Почему ему неистово хочется пить, что угодно, воды! Любой, хоть этой серой мути.

Прохладные руки — всё те же — держали крепко.

— Пока нельзя. Скоро всё закончится.

***

Он пришел в себя, когда небо над пальмами окрасилось в светло-розовый, а в старой гавани уже стоял привычный утренний шум.

Марита была рядом, и, наконец, её можно было поцеловать — но сил не нашлось, и у неё, кажется, тоже, потому что физической расправой она ему не угрожала. Но и не ответила, что произошло.

— Ты бредил.

Рука в месте укола ещё немного болела. Марита, будто извиняясь, прикоснулась к свежему шраму на предплечье.

— Пришлось немного помочь. — Она вскинула голову. — Зато теперь у нас есть некоторые преимущества.

Поднялась, отряхивая юбку и концы платка.

— Нужно уходить. Теперь мы должны добраться до Штатов. И, желательно, живыми.

Алекс подумал, что спрашивать все равно было бесполезно: почему именно здесь, что дальше и — самое главное — что он успел наговорить в бреду. Марита осторожно заглянула под одну из плит: колба с черным маслом, утопленная в песках Сахары, сохранится до лучших времен:

— Считай это гарантией нашего удачного возвращения. 

Было уже достаточно света, когда они покидали кладбище. У самых ворот — полустёртая табличка с названием и новенький щит, почти на высоту стены: «... раскопок. Охраняется UNESCO»

***

— Ты хорошо получилась, dorogaya.

Да, фото ей нравилось, к имени, правда, пока не привыкла. Новые паспорта в темно-красных обложках. Важный и очень занятой атташе был немногословен, и Алекс — отныне и до приземления рейса Александр Николаевич — окончательно решил, что русский язык идет только Марите. Ах да, теперь они женаты: штампы им проставили в этом же консульстве, заставив расписаться в каких-то громадных гроссбухах.

Двенадцать часов над Атлантикой — прекрасное свадебное путешествие.

Увидев, как Марита разглядывает свой красно-розовый документ, Алекс почему-то попросил:

— Только не выбрасывай. Пригодится.

Он надеялся когда-нибудь показать ей Петербург. Если они смогут справиться с Колонизацией.

Или если до этого он её не придушит.

**Author's Note:**

> (в довольно грубом приближении) "Нет" (арабск)


End file.
